It's Not Just Business
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: "So you're sure this is about getting intel?" asked Artemis as the raven-haired Nightwing pulled her flush against his chest and their eyes met, his hidden behind that same old mask. "Because I'm getting the feeling it's not."


**A/N: NightArt because it kills me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Really.**

* * *

It's Not Just Business

"So you're sure this is about getting intel?" asked Artemis as the raven-haired Nightwing pulled her flush against his chest and their eyes met, his hidden behind that same old mask. "Because I'm getting the feeling it's not."

"It is," he murmured, kissing her blonde hair. "This is just a benefit." He inhaled her scent like it was cocaine, eager to get high off of everything that was Artemis Crock. "Less sneaking around, less Wally to deal wi-"

"Hey." Her tone was brusque as she cut him off, giving him a brief glare that cut to his very core. "You know I love Wally."

Dick always hated hearing that. Every single time, it broke his heart a little bit more. She was a prize he would never win. Moments like these he would steal, precious time with the girl he could only fantasize about. "I know. He's like a brother to me and I hate doing this with him still in the picture, but you can't pick."

"And you refuse to tell me your real name," she quipped right back at him, tiptoeing up to let their lips meet for a heartbeat. "If Mr. Nightwing would take off his mask and show me those pretty blue eyes again, maybe..."

"Hey, c'mon," he laughed wholeheartedly, pushing away her fingers as they curled around the edges of his domino mask. "Let it go, Artemis. Let's just enjoy tonight." When a pout perched on her lips, he added on an extra "Please?" in an exceptionally sweet voice.

The woman gave in and let her body melt against his warm, solid chest. Artemis wrapped her arms around his torso, holding tight to her precious lover. He meant more to her than she could ever say... She'd known him as long as she cared to remember and every time she thought of him, she still saw that kinky little kid with the adorably creepy laugh and the spindly arms. But being with him now... This was Nightwing, not Robin. His arms were exponentially larger and he'd grown into his paws in other aspects as well. He'd filled out nicely, drawing her attention more and more everyday.

Really, it was a miracle that Wally didn't notice her wandering eye.

"How are you holding up down there?" he questioned quietly as they lingered in a Blüdhaven warehouse where he'd hidden a place that could pass as a psuedo-apartment. He couldn't have people seeing him with a girl in his actual home. Not to mention if Wally or Bruce caught wind… "With Kaldur and Manta and everything."

"Fine," she murmured into his broad, hot chest. Really, she appreciated the fact that he took care of business so fast. The sex would come soon, and she was already anxious for it. Almost a month into the undercover mission and she was pining for both her boys. "It's just lonely. Kaldur can't talk with me much and I hate being someone who isn't- isn't me." She squeezed him tighter, and he responded by kissing her forehead in that eternally adoring fashion. "I want it to be over."

"We just need all of the information on The Light's mysterious partner, alright?" He reached up and tilted her chin with one gloved finger. "Then you can come back up into the sunshine and lose the glamour charm." A sweet smile touched his features. "Trust me, we want you back too."

Artemis moved her hands down his back, and she felt him shiver slightly. "But this is easier for you and I."

Nightwing wouldn't admit it, but it _was _much easier for them to be together when she wasn't allowed to speak with Wally. He curled his own arms around her waist and let his hands stray a little lower; Artemis made no protest, even cracking a subtle grin. "So is there any information that I should be hearing or...?"

"Nothing new," she breathed, voice like a summer breeze. "We may be meeting with the partner some time this week, but other than that, you've heard all of our reports." She tilted her head towards the made bed and let loose a seductive smile. "All done with business now, Boy Wonder?"

Almost immediately, letting any sense of control fall to the wayside, he picked her up and mashed his lips against hers, feeling her laugh through their kiss. Nightwing wasted no time in moving towards the bed, keeping their tongues intertwined and setting free all of the pent up passion.

She plucked away his gloves shortly before he managed to pull away her jacket. The rest of their clothes followed. After all, it wasn't just about business.

* * *

**A/N: Review?**

**~Sky**


End file.
